


Almost Human

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Aurelio Voltaire Song, Laugst 2019, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, based on good omens, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “Don’t be silly, my angel, if I were human, my punishment wouldn’t have been so harsh.”





	Almost Human

Lance could still feel his wings burning sometimes. They had burned and burned like the beautiful stars he once was responsible for creating. Thousands and thousands of years later he still felt it. The smell of it, the pain, the color. They were reduced to a lonely pair, like one of a minor angel, and black as coal. Some parts of it still had the scars, the memories of his punishment hiding behind black feathers.

"I thought I'd find you here, Leandriel."

"Just Lance now, my angel."

"Don't call me that."

He chuckled, gaze lost in the horizon of wood and green. It was a peculiar spot the one they shared, him sitting carelessly on the ground and the angel standing stiffly behind him. In the middle of a busy park where families loved go you'd think someone would have already found that particularly splendid spot away from the center of the park, hidden behind three large and old trees, tress Lance himself had planted year before. But no one other than the demon and the angel seemed to know about it, and the two weren't about to tell others.

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Nah, caused some mischief in the school, it'll take some time until they rebuild that classroom."

"Yet no one was hurt."

"Keithian, I'm a demon, not a monster."

"You're a demon  _ because _ you're a monster, that is how it works."

Leandriel—sorry—Lance felt the tears but his eyes like his wings once burned his back. The price of curiosity, he mused, was curious on itself.

"You look more and more human every time I see you."

"Don't be silly, my angel, if I were human, my punishment wouldn't have been so harsh."

"That again? You still think She's playing favorites?"

"I never thought that. I just said the truth. Free will was given to humans, not to angels."

And Lance never wanted anything more. Well, demon would be as close as he'd get, he guessed with a bitter laugh, hearing the angel walk away as the Heavens wished.


End file.
